leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Illaoi/Příběh
Uvedení Illaoi byla odhalena v příběhu Stín a štěstěna. Krátký příběh „Moudrost je často jako kopanec do hlavy.“ Illaoinu mocnou stavbu těla by dokázala překonat jen její nezdolná víra. Coby kněžka Velkého krakena pomocí obrovské zlaté modly vytrhává suše z těl svých nepřátel a drtí jejich vnímání reality. Všichni, kteří vyzvou "Pravdonošku Negakabouros", záhy zjistí, že Illaoi nikdy nebojuje sama - bůh Hadích ostrovů ji vždy stojí po boku. Příběh Související příběhy: * Stín a štěstěna * Zkouška Krakenovy kněžky Aktuální= Illaoi překvapí každého, kdo se s ní potká. Tato neústupná kněžka je plně oddaná životu. Bere si, co chce, likviduje vše, co nenávidí, a vyžívá se ve všem, co zbožňuje. Abyste ale mohli Illaoi skutečně poznat, musíte pochopit náboženství, kterému zasvětila svůj život. Nagakabouros, bohyně její víry, je většinou vyobrazena jako obrovská hadí hlava, kolem které se nekonečně svíjejí chapadla, jež nemají začátek ani konec. Nagakabouros, známá také jako Hadí matka, Velký kraken či dokonce Vousatá dáma, je na Hadích ostrovech považována za bohyni života, oceánských bouří a pohybu. (Její jméno v doslovném překladu znamená „nekonečná příšera, která pohání moře a oblohu.“) Teologie tohoto náboženství se opírá o tři ústřední pilíře: každá duše se narodila proto, aby sloužil vesmíru; vesmír do každé živé bytosti zabudoval touhu; vesmír se hýbe ke svému osudu pouze tehdy, pokud živí tvorové jdou za svou touhou. Nižší kněžky mají za úkol udržovat chrámy, vyvolávat svaté hady a učit lidi o způsobech Nagakabouros. Illaoi je Pravdonoškou, takže její role spočívá v přímé službě bohyni tím, že odblokovává tok vesmíru. Za tímto účelem na sebe vzala dvě svaté povinnosti. První službou Pravdonošky je být zbraní ve válce proti nemrtvým. Jelikož nemrtví vypadli z běžného toku vesmíru, jsou v očích Nagakabouros považováni za odpornost. Ačkoliv chránit domorodé obyvatelstvo před Strašidelnicemi je povinností každé Krakenovy kněžky, Pravdonoška se přímo utkává s jejich nejsilnějšími duchy a odráží Černou mlhu zpět. Zadruhé, Illaoi má za úkol vyhledávat jedince s velkým potenciálem a vyzývat je, aby se podrobili zkoušce Nagakabouros. Tento úkol představuje břemeno, jež se zrcadlí v Illaoině titulu. Pomocí obrovské svaté relikvie zvané Oko boží Pravdonoška vyrve duši z těla podrobeného jedince a pak ji donutí postavit se jí v boji, aby prokázala, že je hodna. Tak činí s naprostým vědomím toho, že ti, kteří neuspějí, budou zcela zničeni, neboť Velký kraken nestrpí zbabělost, pochyby ani zdrženlivost. Ale cílem nikdy není zničení. Ti, kteří tuto zkoušku přežijí, se navždy změní a často naleznou vůli jít za svým pravým osudem. Ačkoliv Illaoi je tou nejmocnější a nejuznávanější Pravdonoškou za posledních sto generací, nejvíce o ní vypovídá to, jak porušila pravidla své víry. Když dokončila svůj výcvik Pravdonošky a byla na vrcholu svých sil, Illaoi odešla ze zlatých chrámů v Buhru, které vyměnila za špínu blízkého Bilgewateru. Toto pirátské město je jediné místo na Hadích ostrovech, kam smějí cizinci, takže ho Illaoin lid vnímá jako zatuchlou stoku. Předchozí Pravdonošky toto město ignorovaly a na přijíždějící cizince pohlížely jen o něco málo lépe než na nedotknutelné. Illaoi tradice porušila, když se rozhodla bránit obyvatele Bilgewateru před Strašidelnicemi, a co bylo ještě kontroverznější - když usoudila, že duše některých obyvatel byly hodny velké zkoušky. Navzdory tomu se ve městě otevřelo jen pár chrámů a dovnitř bylo vpuštěno jen velmi málo paylangi (tak ostrované říkají obyvatelům původem z pevniny). Tak či tak, byla to Illaoi, kdo v Bilgewateru rozšířil povědomí o Hadí matce, a právě díky jejímu nezdolnému duchu se tam její náboženství začalo těšit přízni. Kolují drby, že tato mohutná kněžka zlomila srdce tomu nejkrvavějšímu a nechvalně nejproslulejšímu pirátovi. Žádné z těch, kteří se s ní potkali, to nepřekvapuje. Illaoino drsné chování zakrývá skrytou inteligenci, sílu a magnetickou sebejistotu. Mnozí usilují o Illaoinu přízeň a v Bilgewateru ji vítají... ale každý má strach, že ho potká zkouška Krakenova proroka. |-| Těžké břímě= „Pravdonoško, toto je důvod, proč se musíme stáhnout do Buhru. Pejlangi už nezachráníme,“ řekla hierofantka. Mohutná žena se zakřenila. Představa, že opustí Bilgewater, ji očividně potěšila. „To jsi už říkala,“ prohlásila Illaoi a obešla kamenný stůl uprostřed místnosti. Protáhla si ramena a uvolnila svaly, aby překonala ospalost. Vedle hierofantky stál postarší vyvolávač hadů oblečený do šatu z provazů. Indigové motouzy byly vzájemně propletené a díky své proměnlivé tloušťce a vybledlému krakenímu inkoustu vytvářely dojem chapadel. Tvář měl celou pokrytou černým tetováním, znázorňujícím nekonečnou sadu zubů leviatanova chřtánu. Mnichové a vyvolávači hadů se vždy snažili vypadat děsivě. Většina mužů měla tenhle otravný zvyk. „Ti největší se k Bilgewateru nepřiblíží,“ zasípal vyvolávač hadů. „Drží se v hlubinách, kam se nedostane puch Vražedných doků. Naše volání vyslyší přinejlepším pár napůl vyhladovělých mláďat.“ Pouze největší děti Nagakabouros byly dost silné, aby dokázaly pozřít mlhu a ubránit město před Strašidelnicemi. Zbytek Hadích ostrovů se s tímto problémem potýkat nemusel. Byl to další důkaz nevědomosti obyvatel Bilgewateru. Lidé z pevniny a jejich potomci se nenamáhali tím, aby do doků vpouštěli čerstvou vodu a tím udržovali v čistotě. Místo toho se pejlangi trvale usídlili přímo u každého kotviště v zátoce. Taková pošetilost. Mnozí kněží to považovali za důkaz, že pejlangi ve skutečnosti chtěli, aby je černá mlha pozřela. „K ďasu,“ řekla Illaoi. Pokud zůstane, bude muset najít způsob, jak město ubránit i bez hadů. Chvilku se probírala jídlem v jedné z mís, které ji obklopovaly, a nakonec si vybrala mango. Potřebovala nějaký plán a tihle dva hlupáci byli naprosto k ničemu. Ze zamyšlení ji vytrhlo hlasité prásknutí. Těžké dřevěné dveře v přízemí se rozletěly dokořán. Gangplankův hlas burácel a odrážel se od kamenných zdí, ale jednotlivým slovům nešlo rozumět. „Vytáhli jsme ho z vody, jak jsi přikázala,“ usmála se hierofantka a upravila si na krku nefritový náhrdelník, symbol svého postavení. „Nebylo by lepší nechat jeho energii, aby se vrátila zpátky k Nagakabouros?“ „Nepřísluší ti soudit duše.“ „To jistě ne, Pravdonoško. To může jen Nagakabouros,“ řekla a naznačila tím, že ani sama Illaoi se při rozhodování neřídí jen chladnou úvahou. Illaoi prošla mezi oběma duchovními, kteří vedle ní vypadali jako trpaslíci. I na ženu z ostrovů byla Pravdonoška vysoká. Tak to bylo vždy. Byla větší i než ten nejurostlejší seveřan. V dětství ji to trápilo, neustále měla pocit, že do ostatních naráží a překáží jim. Ovšem naučila se s tím žít. Když vidí, že jdu, měli by mít dost rozumu a uhnout mi z cesty. Vzala z podstavce Oko bohyně. Tato modla vyrobená ze zlata byla větší než vinný soudek a mnohokrát těžší. Prsty ji na chladném kovu zabrněly. Oko bohyně spočívalo hned vedle sálajícího ohniště, jež osvětlovalo místnost, přesto však bylo stále na omak studené a vlhké. Illaoi si jej obratně přehodila přes rameno. Za celý tucet let se od něj Pravdonoška nikdy nevzdálila na více než pár kroků. „Nezapomínám na své povinnosti, hierofantko,“ řekla Illaoi, zatímco mířila ke schodišti. „Nestáhneme se do Buhru. Zastavím Strašidelnice zde.“ Nejvyšší kněžka si od svého příjezdu z Buhru jen stěžovala, ale v jejích slovech se ukrývalo zrnko pravdy. Když Gangplankova loď vybuchla, Illaoino srdce se sevřelo. Už to je mnoho let, co spolu uléhali, mnoho let, co jejich vztah sama ukončila... ovšem některé pocity přetrvaly i takovou dobu. Kdysi ho milovala… toho hloupého, starého parchanta. Nádvoří chrámu, obklopené vysokými zdmi ze vzájemně do sebe zapadajících kamenů, bylo tvarované jako ozubená tlama leviatana. Vstup shlížel na modrou hladinu zátoky, jež se rozkládala hluboko pod ním. Illaoi rázným krokem sešla po schodišti k hlavní bráně. Počítala s tím, že bude muset Gangplankovi nějakou tu ránu vrazit – měl sklony příliš se oddávat vlastní aroganci a rumu. Ale i tak bude hezké jej opět vidět. Pohled na toho zuřivého tvora u vchodu do chrámu jí však vyrazil dech. Věděla, že byl zraněn, ale tohle nečekala. Silně kulhal a kvůli zlomeným žebrům byl celý zkroucený. V náručí si držel to, co mu zbývalo z paže. Pistolí, kterou držel v druhé ruce, rychle přejel po celé místnosti v napůl šíleném pokusu přinutit mnichy a kněžky, aby se od něj drželi dál; očividně mu nedocházelo, že právě tito lidé před několika hodinami vytáhli jeho téměř bezduché tělo ze zátoky. A co víc, zbraň byla očividně prázdná a zcela nepoužitelná. „Kde je Illaoi?“ zaburácel. „Tady jsem, Gangplanku,“ odpověděla mu. „Vypadáš jako něco, co vyzvracela chobotnice.“ Padl na kolena. „Byla to Miss Fortune. Určitě. Zlanařila ty dvě přístavní kurvy. Potopili ji.“ „Tvoje loď mě nezajímá,“ prohlásila. „Sama jsi mi říkala, že mám jet pryč, vrátit se na moře. Potřeboval jsem loď.“ „Na moři si vystačíš s kánoí.“ „Tohle je moje město!“ vykřikl. Mnichové a kněžky kolem Gangplanka se při tomto výbuchu vzteku napjali. Skutečnost, že Gangplank ve své pošetilosti pronesl takové tvrzení na půdě budovy o tisíc let starší než jeho město, byla nebezpečná sama o sobě. Ovšem pejlangi křičící na třikrát požehnanou Pravdonošku v jejím vlastním chrámu? Kdokoliv jiný by skončil v moři s přelámanými koleny. „Je to moje město!“ zahřměl znovu. Zuřivostí mu od úst odlétaly kapky slin. „Tak co s tím budeš dělat?“ zeptala se ho Illaoi. „Já... potřebuju podporu Okaa a dalších vůdců. Poslechnou tě... když je poprosíš. Když je poprosíš, pomůžou mi.“ Sklonil před ní hlavu. „Co s tím ale budeš dělat ty?“ Zeptala se Illaoi znovu, tentokrát zvýšeným hlasem. „Co bych asi tak mohl dělat?“ hlesl zoufale. „Připravila mě o loď, o moje muže, o ruku. A dostat se sem… mě připravilo o zbytek.“ „Nechte nás,“ řekla Illaoi ostatním kněžím a došla k bráně. Shlédla na Gangplanka. Naposled jej viděla před deseti lety. Pití a starosti jej připravily o jeho švihácký vzhled. „Nemám už nic než tohle město, a bez tvé pomoci…“ hlas se mu vytratil, když se střetl s jejím pohledem. Illaoiny oči byly tvrdé a nelítostné jako vůle krakena. Nic Gangplankovi nedá. Kněžky Nagakabouros nemohly projevovat lítost ani soucit, i kdyby jim to rvalo srdce na kusy. Oči starého kapitána zklamaně uhnuly stranou. „Mohla bych to udělat,“ řekla Illaoi. „Stačilo by jediné slovo a okolní kmeny i Okaoův gang by se k tobě přidaly. Ale proč bych to měla dělat?“ „Pomoz mi, u všech ďasů! Dlužíš mi to,“ odsekl jako dítě. „Dlužím ti to?“ Illaoi ta slova válela na jazyku, jako by se snažila zjistit jejich chuť. „Udržuju rituály. Nabízím oběti,“ zavrčel Gangplank. „A přesto ses očividně nepoučil. Rituály? Oběti? Ty jsou dobré jen pro slabé lidi a jejich slabé bohy. Můj bůh požaduje akci,“ řekla Illaoi. „Trpěl jsem pro tohle město! Proléval jsem pro něj vlastní krev. Je po právu moje!“ Illaoi věděla, co musí udělat. Věděla to dříve, než Gangplank vůbec promluvil. Věděla to už celé roky předtím, než se jeho loď potopila. Gangplank zbloudil z cesty. Příliš dlouho se utápěl v nenávisti a sebelítosti, které mu do hlavy vtloukl jeho otec. Illaoi nedbala na svou povinnost. Nedbala na ni, protože jej kdysi milovala a protože jej sama zavedla na tuto cestu, kde jej pak opustila. Jako zabiják, korzár a pravý pirát byl zcela spokojený a nikdy ani v nejmenším nestál o titul svého otce, jenž byl králem pirátů. Na onu krvavou pouť za pomyslnou korunou Bilgewateru vyplul až poté, co se jejich osudy rozdělily. Illaoi cítila, jak jí vlhnou oči. Jeho čas pominul. Nedokázal se přenést dál. Pokročit. Poučit se. A teď? Teď bude muset přežít zkoušku Nagakabouros. Ovšem musela jej ozkoušet. Proto tu byl. Illaoi na toho starého piráta pohlédla. Mohu ho snad poslat pryč? Věřit, že má v sobě ještě nějaký zbytek sil nebo ctižádosti, která jej požene dál? Pokud ho pošlu pryč, mohl by alespoň žít… Jenže Nagakabouros se dožadovala něčeho jiného. Její role Pravdonošky se dožadovala něčeho jiného. Zde nebyl žádný prostor pro pochybnosti nebo druhé šance. Pokud věřila své bohyni, musela věřit i svým instinktům. Cítila-li, že je nutné ho ozkoušet, bylo to přáním její bohyně. A který hlupák by dal přednost člověku před bohem? Illaoi pevně sevřela násadu Oka bohyně a sejmula masivní těžkou zlatou modlu z ramene. Nahradila ji důvěrně známá lehkost, přesto však jakýmsi způsobem cítila, že tam ta tíha stále spočívá. „Prosím,“ žadonil Gangplank. „Ukaž alespoň trochu slitování.“ „Ukážu ti pravdu,“ řekla Illaoi a opevnila svou vůli. Pozvedla nohu a mohutným kopancem srazila klečícího Gangplanka na zem, patou mu přitom s křupnutím přerazila nos. Pozadu se odkutálel po podlaze se rty rudými od krve. Převalil se a vzhlédl k ní se zuřivostí v očích. „HLEĎ!“ zvolala Illaoi. Máchla obří modlou kupředu, soustředila svou mysl a povolala sílu Hadí matky. Z úst posvátného předmětu se vyvalila mlha a modrozelené pramínky energie, které se shlukly kolem obličeje Hadí matky a vytvořily přízračná chapadla. Ve spojení se zlatem byly tyto úponky překrásné jako úsvit nad hladinou oceánu i děsivé jako stvůra z nejtemnějších mořských hlubin. Z ikony se plazilo jedno chapadlo za druhým a množily se jako nějací zrůdní prvoci. Byly čím dál větší a větší a zdálo se, že každé s nich ukrývá veškerý příslib světa i všechny jeho hrůzy. „Ne!“ křičel Gangplank. Ovšem vír na jeho volání nedbal, bouře chapadel se jej zmocnila. „Pohleď do tváře Nagakabouros!“ zvolala Illaoi. „Prokaž, čeho jsi hoden!“ Chapadla Gangplanka sevřela a zanořila se do jeho hrudi. Zmocnil se jej neovladatelný třas a před očima se mu začaly míhat přízračné výjevy z předchozích životů. Z úst se mu vydral výkřik agónie a nesmírná síla mu vyrvala duši z těla. Jeho dvojník stál nehybně přímo před Illaoi. Gangplankův duch žhnul téměř oslepující modří, předchozí životy kolem těla praskaly a jiskřily. Propletenec chapadel zaútočil na zraněného kapitána. Gangplank se převalil, potácivě se zvedl a ze všech zbývajících sil se snažil ranám uhýbat. Ovšem za každé chapadlo, jež minulo, se zrodila další a další. Realita se kolem něj vlnila a vířila. Klubko chapadel do něj narazilo, srazilo jej na zem, odtahovalo jej dál a dál od jeho duše – směrem k věčnému zapomnění. Illaoi chtěla odvrátit zrak. Víc než cokoliv jiného si přála, aby mohla zavřít oči. Je mou povinností sledovat jeho skon. Byl to skvělý muž, avšak selhal. Vesmír si žádá- Gangplank se zvedl. Zvolna, nezadržitelně a s neústupnou houževnatostí přinutil své zlámané tělo, aby vstalo. Setřásl hromadu chapadel a s křikem plným nesmírné bolesti zvolna postupoval jeden krok za druhým. Nakonec stál přímo před Illaoi, celý od krve a bez dechu vyčerpáním. Jeho oči se utápěly v nenávisti a utrpení, ale byly též plné odhodlání. S poslední špetkou síly došel až k zářivému obrazu své duše. „Budu králem.“ Vichr utichl. Chapadla zmizela v záblesku světla. Nagakabouros byla uspokojena. „Je to jen ve tvých rukou,“ usmála se Illaoi. Gangplank stál jen několik palců od své bývalé milenky a ostře se na ni zadíval. Nahrbil se a hruď mu zaplnila sladká úleva – opět byl tím hrdým kapitánem co dříve. Gangplank se otočil a odcházel pryč, o nic méně zraněný a belhající se než předtím, přesto se však v jeho chůzi zračila ona důvěrně známá odhodlanost. „Až tě budu příště žádat o pomoc, prostě řekni ne,“ zavrčel. „Udělej něco s tou svou rukou,“ řekla Illaoi. „Rád jsem tě viděl,“ prohodil přes rameno, když odcházel z chrámu a zamířil po schodech dolů k moři. „Ty hloupej, starej parchante,“ zakřenila se. Příchod mnichů a hierofantky do předsálí Illaoi připomněl, že se musí postarat o tisíc dalších věcí. Tisíc dalších malých břemen, jež musí nést. Pravdonoška se také bude muset setkat se Sarah Fortune. Illaoi se nemohla zbavit dojmu, že i tuto lovkyni odměn bude Nagakabouros brzy chtít ozkoušet. „Řekni Okaovi a vůdcům, aby podpořili Gangplanka,“ nakázala Illaoi hierofantce. „Pomozte mu získat město zpět.“ „Ve městě vládne chaos, spousta lidí by si přála, aby byl po smrti. Nepřežije ani do rána,“ namítla hierofantka a sledovala pohledem zraněného kapitána, jenž namáhavě scházel po schodech. „Přesto se na ten úkol hodí lépe než kdokoliv jiný,“ řekla pevně Illaoi a opřela si Oko bohyně o rameno. Nikdy nemůžeme s jistotou říct, zda děláme správnou věc, jak vše dopadne nebo kdy zemřeme. Ale vesmír nám dává naše touhy a instinkty. Musíme jim tedy věřit. Otočila se a vykročila po schodech nahoru z nádvoří do vnitřního chrámu, s modlou Pravdonošky na rameni. Bylo to těžké břímě – ovšem Illaoi to nevadilo. Nevadilo jí to ani v nejmenším. Tvorba |300px|rightJeště než jsme začali pracovat na Illaoi, měli jsme jeden skvělý nápad: vytvořit postavu, která by dokázala protivníkům doslova vyrazit pěstmi duši z těla. Museli jsme jej ovšem na čas uložit k ledu, protože bylo zapotřebí nejprve dokončit Rek’Sai, ale jakmile se začaly znovu hledat náměty pro další šampiony, nesmírně nás potěšilo, že naše skupina dostala za úkol vytvořit nového „rváče“. Rváči rádi buší, takže jen stačilo, aby bušil do duší… začínalo se to rýsovat slibně. |300px|leftMěli jsme už kus práce za sebou, když pánové z týmu pro aktualizaci šampionů vytvořili novou skupinu, která měla za úkol identifikovat herní role a postarat se, aby všichni šampioni ze stejné kategorie přinášeli do League of Legends nějaký unikátní herní styl. Jsou to právě oni, kdo nedávno představil upravené střelce a ještě předtím dostal na starost zcela novou třídu – kolosy. To jsou ti pomalí, odolní, kontaktní bojovníci v LoL. Tým pro aktualizaci šampionů si vzal pod svá křídla všechny šampiony, kteří odpovídali jejich definici kolosů, a nám v tu chvíli došlo, že ten náš nový rváč do téhle škatulky také krásně pasuje. Jenže všichni to byli chlapi, dokonce i ti se psí hlavou, takže jsme začali přemýšlet nad tím, jak do oné skupiny vnést trochu ženskosti. Kolosální bojová kněžka |300px|rightJeště než jsme se pustili to vytváření samotného vzhledu této nové rváčky, věděli jsme, že chceme udělat něco nového. Možná si to uvědomuje jen málokdo, ale spousta šampionek v League of Legends má shodnou (nebo téměř shodnou) tvář i postavu a liší se vlastně jen vlasy a oblečením. Rozhodli jsme se vyzkoušet něco jiného, aby naše nová hrdinka nějak vyčnívala z davu. Je samozřejmě větší, ale kromě samotných fyzických rozměrů jsme jí dali i větší osobnost. Chtěli jsme, aby byla sebejistá a spokojená sama se sebou – zkrátka žena, která ví, kdo je a co chce. Podoba, která nám začala pod rukama vznikat, měla svou vlastní jedinečnou krásu. Do náčrtků jsme se pustili s plnou vervou: |300px|left ''Chtěli jsme, aby byla Illaoi sebejistá a spokojená sama se sebou – zkrátka žena, která ví, kdo je a co chce. Vedly se zapálené debaty o tom, jestli má mít brnění, nebo ne. V jednu chvíli jsme Rváčce dali jméno Bojová kněžka, což přirozeně vedlo k vytvoření zbroje. Ale nepasovalo nám to k ní. Zbroj znamená tankování, což naznačovalo, že do rváčky mlátí ostatní, ačkoliv to měla být ve skutečnosti ona, kdo ty rány rozdává. Zahodili jsme pancíř, abychom zdůraznili její svaly, čímž se navíc dostala na povrch její sebejistota a energie. Navíc tak mohlo ke slovu přijít i její tetování, které v jejím případě hraje velkou religiózní úlohu a zajišťuje jí přímé spojení s její bohyní. V jednu chvíli dokonce její tetování ožívala a vytvářela chapadla, jenže tím se |300px|rightpřekrývala s Braumem a Udyrem víc, než jsme byli ochotni připustit. Nakonec jsme rváčce dali symbol její bohyně, se kterým se vláčí po mapě – modlu, pomocí které může povolávat ztělesnění svého božstva. A co ta chapadla? Ta se proplížila do rváččina Q, které se v průběhu vývoje vlastně ani moc neměnilo. Ale jak jsme se nořili do této podstavy víc a víc a začínali si pořádně uvědomovat, kdo Illaoi vlastně je – jak důležitou silou pro ni je její bohyně –, začali jsme hledat způsoby, kterými bychom mohli dát těm chapadlům ústřední úlohu v celé její sadě. Pohrávali jsme si s několika různými nápady. Moc se nám například líbil ten, ve kterém Illaoi ukazovala cílům |300px|leftsvé ultimátky pravou podobu okolního světa. Pracovali jsme při něm se speciální vrstvou, která změnila celou mapu a odhalila chapadla, jež se plazila po všech zdech a budovách. Na pohled to bylo úžasné, ale v zásadě tam ta chapadla pouze byla, nic zvláštního nedělala. A pak jsme si řekli: No a co kdyby dělala? Den chapadel Přidání nezávislých chapadel k lllaoině sadě bylo posledním kouskem této bohaté skládačky. Illaoi tak získala skutečně jedinečnou pozici mezi ostatními kolosy – je královnou léček a šampionkou, která nabírá na ohromné síle, pokud může někde na chvíli zakotvit a přichystat si jedno dvě chapadla. Tato nezávislá chapadla navíc skvěle zapadají i do jejího tematického zpracování. Hráči se díky nim nebudou nikdy cítit osaměle a nepřátelům Illaoi se bude zdát, že i v případech 1v1 stojí proti přesile. Vše do sebe krásně zapadlo a po měsících ladění jsme měli hotovou sadu pro kontaktního rváče se zajímavým a konzistentním herním stylem, vzhledem i osobností. Illaoi. Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni